


Future and Reflections

by Phantasm1313



Category: Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Near Future, Patchwork Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasm1313/pseuds/Phantasm1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiko to Hatchin drabbles. Michiko-centric for now.<br/>I. Happy Ending<br/>II. Sacrifices</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Ending

I. Michiko never stopped hoping. That was her downfall, the uncontrollable romanticism that spurred her on, always forward, in search of Hiroshi. The plan seemed simple enough: get the guy, keep Hatchin, live happily ever after. 

So finally finding him hurt. This scenario had played so many times in her thoughts that it was tattooed under her eyelids, ever-present. Hiroshi's eyes would widen as her silhouette approached, soften as she leaned in for a passionate embrace. Every fiber of his being would cry out, "You're finally here, my darling!" and then maybe Hatchin would cry out of joy. Hatchin's father, Michiko's (future) husband, a real family...

But it went nothing like she'd hoped. All it took was one look at his impassive look and deadened eyes. She knew, then. He didn't love her. And maybe he had, once upon a time, but now it was too late. Midnight was over, the illusion vanished into the night air.

And as she grinned up at Hatchin, who had her face pressed against the airplane's glass, Michiko felt warmth spread all throughout her body. She hadn't gotten the man, but the daughter had gotten her dad.

This was the closest to a happy ending Michiko Malandro could manage.


	2. II

II. Family meant sacrifices, Michiko soon learned. Hatchin cooked up a storm in the kitchen, turning this and that way to lift up a pan, add a pinch of salt. It was a good, calm life. Nobody but the three of them: Hatchin, "the monkey", and herself. 

"Michiko, please grab my wallet from the nightstand and put it into my purse!" Hatchin's job started soon, and if she went without her wallet she wouldn't be able to pay back an important loan on time. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Michiko was needed and loved here, and it was a great feeling. Still, there was one thing. Just one. It happened to be important, though.

She was restless. Staying in one spot had always been hard for the girl who saw more action in a week than the police did in a month. Something in her veins throbbed if she glanced out the window a little too long, or saw a car chase happening down the road. The magnetism worked without a doubt. Michiko craved adventure more than she could express. 

Her train of thought is cut short by a wail from the monkey. Or should she say sort-of grandson? Hatchin shoots her an apologetic but tender smile. She doesn't have to say anything, Michiko already understands and takes the baby out of the crib and into her arms.

Yes, some things are worth giving up everything for.


End file.
